Holding Hearts
by iTorchic
Summary: With Tamaki's body in a coma, and Ed's still missing after the attack on HQ, it's up to the girls now! With the switching of Haruhi and Winry, can they manage to find out what actually happened to Ed and Tamaki? Rated T. Sequel to 'Soul Swap'. Adopted by PrussiaRox.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I figured that I waited long enough for torturing you guys. XD Anyways, this is the much awaited sequel to my crossover, 'Soul Swap'. Please enjoy.**

**Also, I started up a web show on youtube called '333 Ways to Survive'. Who knows, I may reveal some spoilers on there ;P**

**I hope you enjoy -bows elegantly- and welcome to the FMA World and the Host Club**

* * *

><p>The space was large, they could say that much. A pure white abyss with a seemingly innocent hazy fog coating their legs up to their shins, or at least to Tamaki's shins and Edward's knees. In front of them sat two pianos: a pure white grand piano with red trimmings and a single rose laid across the top of it. The other, a pure black grand piano with red trimmings and metal touches around the edges with a book resting on the top of it. The two large instruments sat there seemingly innocent enough, but considering where they were…it could mean trouble. At least, more than they were in now.<p>

"Come on Edward.~ What harm can two pianos do? It's not like we can do much else, and I know that Kyouya made you learn how to play like I can!"

"Shut it Host boy. I just don't trust it. I mean, I can't even do alchemy here. The Truth is up to something, especially since he's guarding the only way out that pops up on a whim whenever he shows up to annoy the hell out of m since you tend to be the 'happy-go-lucky' one just like the twins and Haruhi said you were like."

"That's what she really thinks of me! MY DAUGHTER THINKS I'M A HAPPY-GO-LUCKY PERSON?"

"And there he goes again…" Edward muttered as Tamaki talked himself into a frenzy again, and using the white piano to sulk under. It was bad enough that they were trapped here, but he knew for sure that their bodies were out there and his own body at least was damaged from what the other teen had told him earlier about the explosion. Tamaki had referred to this as purgatory and immediately went into another freak out saying that he couldn't die yet, that he was too beautiful to die so soon and that his daughter and host family needed him. Screaming that the 'idiot twins' would take advantage Haruhi while he was in heaven and unable to come to swoop in and rescue her. After explaining to him that they were merely on the inside of part of the gate, where they had gotten switched in the first place, he calmed down at least a little bit. It was around then that they found the pianos and came to this current moment.

"Sulking isn't going to make anything better you know." the Alchemist called in a monotone. He was really beginning to grasp the ability to ignore the rants of Tamaki and his inner mind.

How he wished they weren't stuck here.

* * *

><p>The Hosts sat outside of the emergency room at one of Kyouya's private hospitals, for once completely and utterly silent. Haruhi flipped through the manga again, landing on the last page of the book where it showed the explosion then a blank page. It was just a single blank page compared to when they had first found it. Had they really done that much stuff in a week or so? She mused about how Edward was actually a good guy to hang out with when he wasn't screaming his lungs out about something. He at least knew where she was coming from about her style of life, even if it were a bit more modern than his former life style.<p>

What really worried her though was her Sempai. It clearly showed that he was caught in the blast, and she bit her lip in frustration. He only knew the finer things in life, nothing about fighting and certainly not anything about warfare. This was a direct attack on Edward's government and Tamaki was caught up in it.

"Excuse me Mr. Ootori." She looked up to see a doctor standing in front of the weary group. They had been camping out there for hours, since around 1 pm and it was at least 15 hours later.

"Yes?" Kyouya stood up without showing any signs of exhaustion whatsoever.

"Tamaki Suoh is stable, however we haven't picked up any brain wave activity. He has entered a coma." Her breath hitched and the twins were at her side, ready to help if need be and were attempting to calm her down as the doctor walked away after sharing a few brief words with Kyouya.

"It's alright, it's the boss we're talking about."

"He'll be just fine, don't you worry Haruhi." She nodded blankly as she tried to calm down, but her body just wasn't responding. She felt light-headed as she glanced around frantically. As her knees buckled, she watched as the others spring into action to catch her but she lost her grip on reality as well as the manga she was clutching, and fell into the black inky abyss of unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Alphonse held Winry's limp form as he panicked. First, Central Headquarters was targeted by terrorists and was bombed and they were unable to find his brother's body that Tamaki was still stuck in and Colonel Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye were seriously injured, now Winry had complained she was dizzy and completely passed out on him as they were on the way to the hospital.<p>

He nearly dropped her as an orange fog lifted out of her and flew up into the air, disappearing quickly. This was getting too odd, so he quickly picked up the manga of Ouran that he had dropped and quickly ran to the nearby hospital hoping that his friend wasn't hurt or seriously injured or something.

* * *

><p>Winry slowly opened her eyes, but winced as she was nearly blinded by the assault of white light. Attempting again, she groaned as she got up but was immediately puzzled at where the hell she was. It was a pure white space, however in the distance she could hear music.<p>

"Ugh, if Edward got me into trouble again…" She murmured angrily. It happened too often, really. As she began to walk towards the music, she noticed a figure in the distance moving towards where she was headed as well. Turning back to the direction of the music, she spied two grand pianos with two blond figures playing the haunting music.

"Ed?"

"Sempai?"

She whipped her head to the other figure, now recognizable as a female with short brunette hair, who stared right back at her. The two males didn't notice their presence and kept on playing.

"Who are you?"

"Ed's friend, Winry."

"I'm Haruhi. I'm in the Host Club with Tamaki-Sempai…" The two came closer to each other but just as they were about to reach each other, the music abruptly stopped and they felt themselves being dragged in the opposite direction and they were as mobile as rag dolls as they were pulled apart.

"Was that Haruhi?"

"And Winry?"

* * *

><p>She groaned as she began to come to, her head spinning and her stomach was absolutely queasy.<p>

"Haruhi! Are you okay?" She winced at the voice ringing in her ears.

"What Haruhi?" She growled and opened her eyes to an onslaught of light, but found that she was surrounded by somewhat familiar men.

"Uh oh." One of the red heads murmured.

"She has blue eyes…" The shorter blond boy said and the taller black haired one next to him grunted.

"It seems that our Haruhi has fallen into the same predicament as our 'King'. Right?" The one with glasses said, staring right at her and she slowly nodded.

"My name is Winry Rockbell." The others paled around her.

It seemed, the gate was in it for Round 2.

* * *

><p><strong>TA-DA. Well, I accidentally changed 'Soul Swap' to regular FMA fics and it won't let me change it back to crossover format so…just find it through my author page. I hope you like the beginning of the sequel! Review and respond plz! Thanks! Also, do you like the title?<strong>


	2. Author's Note

Hey everyone! Just wanted to let everyone officially know that this fic is being abandoned. If someone wants to adopt it for whatever reason, just PM me, but otherwise this fic is now going to be listed as complete.

Thanks everybody!

-iTorchic


End file.
